Roads Untraveled
by Rex175
Summary: Pitch returns to seek revenge on the Guardians. But a new Guardian is chosen. His name is Volt and he can control lightning and electricity. And later a new Guardian will join the fight. And she knows Volt all to well. Based on 'Roads Untraveled' by Linkin Park. I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Linkin Park or Michelle Branch. OCxOC (Complete)
1. Darkness Returns

_**I don't own RotG or Linkin Park**_  
Roads Untraveled

Chapter 1: Darkness Returns

_Volt's POV_

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the ground in a cemetery. It was raining hard as lightning struck in the distance and thunder echoed through the howling winds. I stood up and looked around.

_Where am I?_

All of a sudden, lightning struck me from the sky. And nothing happened. I was unharmed.

_How did that happen? I should be dead._

I looked down at myself before electricity sparked in my right hand. I was startled. It then sparked a second time. I aimed my hand at a tree a few feet in front of me. A bolt of blue electricity shot out of my hand and the tree burst into flames. I looked at my hand before I aimed at the ground. It sparked again.

The ground seemed to be further away each second. I looked around and realized I was flying. I was shocked. But I quickly adapted myself to this new ability. As I flew around, small blue rings were emerging from my hands and feet. They acted like thrusters while I was flying around in the sky. Since I was like this, I decided to come up with a name. I thought of electrical voltage. I think 'Volt' will work.

* * *

_Three years later_

_Pitch's POV_

I walked into a bedroom of a 17 year old girl and watched as Sandman's dream sand entered through the window. The golden sand formed over the brunette's head into a dream. I noticed her name on her door. It said 'Abigail' on it. Her dream showed her as a master of Karate.

"I thought I heard the cry of a Karate warrior's spirit. And look at her. This a fierce warrior? She's not intimidating at all. She looks adorable," I said to myself as I grinned evilly. "There's just only one thing missing: a touch of darkness." I touched the dream and it turned into a skeleton of darkness as Abigail seemed scared. _Not so fierce, are you darling?_ I laughed as the nightmare ran off to get the rest. I walked out onto the street and looked up at my old friend, The Man in the Moon.

"Don't look at me like that, old friend. You must have known that I would return to seek revenge on the Guardians. My nightmares of darkness are finally ready. Are your Guardians? Are they ready for the trials that lie ahead?" I explained as I grinned and watched the nightmares fly into the dead of night.

* * *

_Jack's POV_

I sat down on the table in North's workshop as the other Guardians discussed the nightmare sightings. North and Bunny were arguing over which is more important: Christmas or Easter. Tooth was worrying about teeth and Sandy was just standing around. I noticed the moon come into sight.

"Hey guys." I said as I pointed at the moon.

"Manny! It's been long time. What should we do?" North asked in his Russian accent. The moon's light shined down on the G in the middle of the floor. A blue gem rose out of the ground and glowed bright.

"A new Guardian." I quietly whispered to myself. The light began to create a figure. It was a 14 year old with short brown hair, grey eyes, and slightly pale skin. He seemed five foot five and he wore grey black jeans, a navy blue short-sleeve polo shirt, a black jacket with small white sections, a black watch, black fingerless gloves, and white shoes with dark red lines.

"Volt." North said.

"You've got to be kidding." Tooth replied.

"What did he ever do to you?" I curiously asked.

"If you must know, whenever he makes lightning strike during a storm, a few of my fairies get shocked. It destroys the memory of the tooth if they have one when they get shocked." She explained.

"Forgive and forget, right?" Bunny added with a smirk on his face. Tooth just crossed her arms and sat down.

"Should I go get Volt and bring him back to the Pole?" I asked as I looked at North.

"That would be nice. Go." North answered.

* * *

_Volt's POV_

As the moon lit up the sky, I walked on the power lines, sparks of electricity appearing along the line. I noticed golden strands of Sandman's dream sand as the rained on the town. I flew around, seeing the dreams of children. As I continued flying, I began to quietly sing a song to myself.

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for paths left alone_

_'Cause beyond every bend_

_Is a long blinding end_

_It's the worst kind of pain_

_I've known_

_Give up your heart left broken_

_And let that mistake pass on_

_'Cause the love that you lost_

_Wasn't worth what it cost_

_And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for sights unseen_

_May your love never end_

_And if you need a friend_

_There's a seat here alongside me_

As the golden streaks of sand disappeared, a figure passed by in front of me. I didn't see who it was. I followed the figure into an empty parking lot. I looked around and no one was there.

"Hey, Volt." I turned towards the source of the sound and saw Jack Frost, standing in front of me.

"Jack Frost. How are you doing?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"Good," he answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to bring you to the Pole. Something serious is going down."

I went with him to the Pole. What does North want with me?

_Later_

I walked into the Pole and followed Jack into a room. In the room, I saw North, Bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. She looked a little ticked off when I walked in.

"There he is." North said.

"Why am I here North? I heard that it was important." I curiously asked as I sat down on the table.

"It is important, Volt. Because now, you're a Guardian!"


	2. Nightmares

**_I don't own RotG_**

Roads Untraveled

Chapter 2: Nightmares

_Volt's POV_

"What?" I asked as I got off the table.

"You're a Guardian. Congratulations." North answered with a big, jolly smile on his face.

"I don't want to do this. I can't." I replied, turning away from the others.

"Why not?" Jack curiously asked as I turned to look at him.

"Almost everything I touch turns to crap. These powers bring destruction. I'm not a Guardian. And I never will." I explained.

"That's what I said. There's nothing good about him, North." Tooth commented. I looked at her as soon as she said that. I'm not bad at all.

"Now, that's not true." I replied as I walked over to her. "I'm not bad."

"Then, quit shocking my fairies when they're out collecting teeth. You're destroying the memories of children." Tooth explained as she become angry, her voice getting a little louder.

"I don't do it on purpose. It's an accident. I never know where you fairies are. I apologize for that." I explained as I noticed three of Tooth's fairies flying over her shoulder, all three with angry faces. The flying fairies then flew away, along with Tooth.

"Volt, we need your help. Pitch is back and he's even more dangerous than before." North said.

"Pitch Black?" I curiously asked.

"Did someone say my name?"

We all turned to see Pitch standing by the wooden rail.

"Did you all miss me?" Pitch asked with an evil grin.

"Yeah, we're all glad to see you." Jack replied.

"I see you have a new addition to your team of weirdoes." Pitch appeared right behind me. I tried to shock him, but he blocked it and knocked me over the railing. I fortunately saved myself by using my electric thrusters. I flew back and tackled Pitch out the window into the snow. I fired bolts of electricity, but he kept dodging every single one. He then disappeared once again. He appeared right in front of me and placed his hand on my face. It drained electricity and showed images of me in my mind.

There were pictures of me with kids at school. There were others of me with a family. There was also one of a girl. She was a brunette with brown eyes and light tan skin. She was wearing a red Karate uniform and she had a name tag that read 'Abigail'. There was another picture of her next to me. I was wearing the same uniform and the name tag read' Tyler'. The next picture showed me walking on a rainy day and it showed lightning striking someone. That person was me. The final picture showed a tombstone in the exact cemetery I woke up in three years ago. It read:

_R.I.P_

_Tyler R. Main_

_April 28, 1999-June 14, 2013_

After a few moments, all of the pictures faded away as Pitch took his hand off. He had drained some of the electricity out me. It caused me to blackout in the cold, freezing snow.


	3. Dead and Gone

_**I don't own RotG or Linkin Park**_  
Roads Untraveled

Chapter 3: Dead and Gone

_Pitch's POV_

I walked around a town, hearing the screams of children, sensing their fear of nightmares. I grinned evilly as I walked into Abigail's bedroom. I heard the teen cower in fear as her nightmare frightened her.

"Now that's music to my ears." I said as Abigail woke up, startled. She stood up and looked at me as she began to back away.

"Who are you?" Abigail curiously asked. I could tell that she was terrified. It's what I always know.

"I'm Pitch Black."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to give you nightmares. To know your greatest fears." I explained as I slowly walked towards her. "It's my job to make sure every child around the world feels fear."

"Stay back. I'm a black belt in Karate."

"Of course you are. You just aren't intimidating." I turned around and put my hands behind my back.

"You don't know my greatest fear. You think I'm afraid?" Abigail asked.

"I know so. It's the one thing I always know." I replied. "Your old fear was that you would lose one of your best friends. Tyler was his name?" I created a picture of Tyler out of black sand. As soon as I finished talking, Abigail seemed sad.

"He's dead."

"He's very much alive. As a spirit like me. His name is Volt now." I answered. "And he's right here. You just have to believe in him to see him." Abigail then closed her eyes for a few moments before opening them and seeing Volt, unconscious next to me.

"Tyler?"

_4 hours earlier_

_Volt's POV_

I explained what I saw when Pitch drained me. On another note, my electric powers were now grey instead of blue. I walked on top of North's factory as I looked up at the moon.

"What was all of that? Did I die? Who was that girl?" I asked the moon. I remembered the girl mostly. She did look nice. I looked at the ground before looking back at the moon. "Who was I?" I looked away and began to quietly sing to myself.

_Like shining oil, this night is dripping down_

_Stars are slipping down, glistening_

_And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now_

_No deceiving now, it's time you let me know._

_Let me know_

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_

_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

_Let the sun fade out, let another one rise_

_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

_This air between us is getting thinner now_

_Into winter now. Bitter sweet_

_And 'cross that horizon this sun is setting down_

_You're forgetting now, it's time you let me go, let me go_

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_

_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

_Let the sun fade out, let another one rise_

_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

_And tell them I couldn't tell myself_

_And tell them I was alone_

_Oh, tell me I am the only one_

_And there's nothing that can stop me._

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_

_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

_Let the sun fade out, let another one rise_

_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

"You were alone." I turned to find Pitch, standing in front of me.

"What?" I curiously asked.

"That's what you were. Alone." Pitch replied as he punched me in the chest, knocking me out.

_Present time_

_Pitch's POV_

"Tyler?" Abigail looked down at her friend as she cried softly. She was a little surprised to see that he was much older now. Volt opened his eyes and looked at Abigail, realizing who she was.

"Abigail?"

I then knocked Volt out the window, sending him into a nearby forest. The rest of the Guardians showed up just in time for the fight. I created a nightmare that would for sure take out that electric freak. It flew down and landed near Volt, hiding within the shadows. I created an invisible barrier around the two before turning my attention to the Guardians. I walked outside, trying to find the perfect spot to watch Volt die.

"Pitch!" They charged at me, but there was a barrier around me as well.

"There's also a barrier around Volt and the most powerful nightmare I've ever created. So all you can do is just sit back and watch the fight." I explained with an evil grin. They all turned their attention to the fight.

Volt looked around as loud thuds could be heard. A few growls echoed through the air. All of a sudden, my Nightmare Dragon emerged and let out a terrifying roar. It had spikes running along its spine and it had razor sharp teeth and claws. Its eyes were glowing blood red. The fight didn't last long. Volt was losing badly and that made me happy. The nightmare impaled Volt in the right shoulder with its tail before preparing to breathe its nightmare fire. Volt was engulfed in the nightmare. When the smoke had cleared, Volt was covered in the nightmare sand, no trace of him left. He fell to his knees before hitting the ground, exploding into a cloud of dust. The Nightmare Dragon returned to me in the form of black sand.

I laughed in triumph as I looked at the Guardians. They were shocked to see Volt perish at my hand. They looked at me before disappearing into the night. I could sense the fear in their hearts as I continued to laugh.

"Soon, there will be nothing, but fear and darkness. Soon, the Guardians will fall! Everyone will fear Pitch Black, the Nightmare King!" I yelled as the echoes pierced the howling wind. I then left to give everyone the nightmares they truly deserve.


	4. Lights Out

_**I don't own RotG**_  
Roads Untraveled

Chapter 4: Lights Out

_North's POV_

The others and I went back to the pole after the battle. I really would not call it a battle, but I don't know. Even though Volt was a Guardian for a short time, we still honored him as if he was a Guardian for a long time. Pitch is even stronger than last time. But I do not give up easy. We have beaten him before, we will do it again. The Guardians will not go without fight. We need to beat Pitch, no matter cost. For Volt.

* * *

_Volt's POV_

I closed my eyes as I fell to the ground at the hands of Pitch. It felt like the end. After that, I found myself in a snow blizzard. I looked around and the only thing I saw was white snow for miles. I check to see if I still had my powers and I did. Thank God. I started my static thrusters and flew high in the sky. I looked around and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something. It was a facility that looked like it was made out of wood and it sat on a massive cliff. _North's workshop. Of course._ I began to fly towards it as I began to think about something. _How am I still alive?_

My thoughts were soon interrupted as a pain emerged in my head. It caused me to grab my head and fall towards the hard ground. I sensed that the other Guardians were feeling the exact same pain. A picture suddenly appeared in my head.

Pitch was laughing at someone. It was Abigail. She sat up against a wall in pain as her hands were placed on her side. She was wounded. Black sand covered the wound as Pitch continued to laugh. Abigail then took one final breath before closing her eyes. She was gone.

I then continued towards North's workshop. It looks like it's gonna take a while to get there.

* * *

_Sandman's POV_

The others and I stood up after going through the pain in our heads.

"What the holy heck just happened?" Tooth asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know." Jack answered. "But whatever it was, it can't be good."

"We need to find out what happened soon." North replied.

"Wait a minute. What's that?" Bunny curiously said, pointing outside the window, towards the sky. We all looked and saw a figure, flying through the sky. It got bigger as it kept getting closer and closer. It then flew over the workshop before we all ran over to the window behind us. There was nothing.

"Where'd it go?" Jack asked.

Suddenly, part of the ceiling collapsed behind all of us. We turned around as the figure land in front of us. It stood up to reveal its face. It was Volt.

"Volt!" Everyone except for me (obviously) yelled as we all hugged him.

"You can all let go now." Volt said in a slightly annoyed tone as we let go of him.

"How did you survive?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know. I fell to the ground and the next thing I know, I'm lying in the snow." Volt explained.

"Uh, we've got bigger problems mate." Bunny replied, pointing out the window. A bigger figure appeared in the sky. It looked beastly. "Crikey! It's back!"

* * *

_Volt's POV_

"Look out!" I yelled.

Suddenly, part of the building was ripped off as it fell into the chasms below. Next thing I knew, hundreds of nightmare soldiers appeared and began attacking. The Nightmare Dragon also appeared. Parts of the workshop were being destroyed, right and left. The nightmares jumped across the chasms and landed in front of us.

The others and I charged and attacked. One by one, nightmares were destroyed, knocked down, or knocked into the chasms. It seemed like we were going to win until the Nightmare Dragon destroyed more of the building. We were all knocked down. Tooth was wounded in the process. I stood up and looked at the others.

"Get her out of here! I'll cover you!" I explained.

"Volt, you can't win! We need to go!" Jack yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" I replied before turning to face the nightmares. I began launching electric missiles at the army. Every shot was perfect. The other Guardians got to the sleigh and took off. I launched myself into the air, ready to finish the battle. The next thing I saw was a long, spikey tail heading for me. I heard the other Guardians yell.

"Volt!"


	5. Spark

_**I don't own RotG or Linkin Park or Michelle Branch**_  
Roads Untraveled

Chapter 5: Spark

_Volt's POV_

The pain of impact…it was like a small death. Couldn't do a thing as Pitch destroyed the rest of North's workshop. The force of the impact knocked me into an icy wall, causing me to stop before falling into a frozen river. I can't stop him. Pitch has more power than ever. As I drowned, the moon shined on me and pictures flashed through my mind. My family, friends, and life were all shown. My life seemed nice. I felt someone grab me. I noticed that the person was wearing a white dress. I couldn't see who it was because I was unconscious.

* * *

_Abigail's POV_

I pulled Volt out of the water and flew to a cave where we would be safe. I set him down and made a fire so we would be warm. As I stared at my best friend, I thought about all of the times we spent before he died. Ty was always such a nice guy. I miss those beautiful hazel green eyes he used to have. Now, they're grey.

Suddenly, Volt sat up, startled. He looked around, trying to find out where he was. I kneeled down right next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Ty, it's ok. You're safe." I calmly said as he looked at me. Ty then pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He said as I returned the embrace. I rested my head on his shoulders, feeling very comfortable. Ty began to quietly sing to himself, but I could still hear.

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for paths left alone_

_'Cause beyond every bend_

_Is a long blinding end_

_It's the worst kind of pain_

_I've known_

_Give up your heart left broken_

_And let that mistake pass on_

_'Cause the love that you lost_

_Wasn't worth what it cost_

_And in time you'll be glad it's gone_

_Weep not for roads untraveled_

_Weep not for sights unseen_

_May your love never end_

_And if you need a friend_

_There's a seat here alongside me_

"I never knew you could sing." I said, lifting my head to look up at Ty.

"It's something I like to do." He answered as he brushed the hair from my face. "So, how did you survive?"

"The Man in the Moon. He came down in the form of a white figure and made me a Guardian. He told me what I was a Guardian of Purity. I even came up with a name for me: Angel." I explained.

"That fits you perfectly." Ty replied, giving me a heartwarming smile, in which I returned.

I looked into Ty's grey eyes, picturing beautiful hazel green eyes he used to have. Ty pressed his forehead against mine as we both laughed slightly. We both slowly inched closer and closer until our lips were mere millimeters apart. I closed my eyes. Nothing happened. Both of us just stared at each other for a few moments before backing away from each other.

Did we almost kiss each other? Does he know that I like him?

"I'm sorry." I apologized, my cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"It's ok." Ty replied.

_Later_

I sat in front of the warm fire that Ty had made. It seems his powers are useful. I was still embarrassed about what had happened. I liked Ty. We were best friends when we were…well normal. I sat at the entrance of the cave. I decided to sing quietly to myself while Ty was asleep.

_Turn it inside out so I can see _

_The part of you that's drifting over me _

_And when I wake you're, you're never there _

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere _

_You're everywhere _

_Just tell me how I got this far _

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are _

_'Cause every time I look _

_You're never there _

_And every time I sleep _

_You're always there _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone _

_I recognize the way you make me feel _

_It's hard to think that _

_You might not be real _

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep _

_I try to wash the pain away from me _

_Away from me _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone _

_I am not alone _

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _

_And when I touch your hand _

_It's then I understand _

_The beauty that's within _

_It's now that we begin _

_You always light my way _

_I hope there never comes a day _

_No matter where I go _

_I always feel you so _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I catch my breath _

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see _

_So tell me _

_Do you see me?_

As I finished, I heard someone speak before turning around and I was startled to see Ty standing right behind me.

"I never knew you could sing either." Ty commented.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said.

"I was until I heard your beautiful voice. That was great." He answered, sitting right next to me.

"Thanks, Ty." I replied, moving closer to him. I accidentally moved too much and fell onto Ty. That's not the worst part. Our lips met. It lasted for about four seconds before I quickly stood up and flew away, embarrassed more than ever.

"Abigail, wait!" Ty yelled after me, but I didn't listen. I hid in a different cave and sat up against a wall. Tears slowly streamed down my red cheeks. I can't believe that just happened! "Abigail!" I turned to see Ty land at the cave entrance. He ran over towards me and knelt right next to me.

"Ty, I am so sorry!" I pleaded.

"Abigail. Calm down." He said.

"Please, forgive me!"

"Abigail!" All of the yelling suddenly stopped as Ty grabbed my wrists. "Calm down. I'm not mad. It was an accident, an honest mistake." I nodded my head.


	6. Catalyst

_**I don't own RotG or Linkin Park**_  
Roads Untraveled

Chapter 6: Catalyst

_Volt's POV _

As I fell asleep, I heard a quiet whisper. It was Pitch's voice.

"Alone." I covered my ears to drown out the sound, but I could still hear him. "That's what you are." I couldn't escape him. "And that's what you'll always be." I woke up, startled. I turned to see if Abigail was still here. But she was gone. I heard whimpering. I ran out of the cave to find Pitch, holding Abigail by the neck.

"Ty!" Abigail yelled.

"Abigail!" I yelled back, sprinting towards her as I reached my hand out.

"You do have a weakness. And you care about her deeply." Pitch explained as he grinned evilly.

"Let her go!"

"You are persistent, aren't you, Volt?" Pitch's grip around Abigail tightened even more, causing her to cry slightly. "You have a bad habit of interfering with my plans. Just give up. You won't win."

"You and what army? You're nightmares?" I asked.

"Exactly. Boo." Nightmares appeared and just started charging towards me.

I blasted a few of them before engaging them in hand-to-hand combat. I kicked one away before grabbing one behind me and throwing him at the other. As I continued fighting, I thought of a song in my head.

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

I thought of what I was fighting for as I continued to battle the Nightmares.

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_Oh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

I thought about my life before I became who I was.

_God save us everyone,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?_

_For the sins of our hands,_

_The sins of our tongues,_

_The sins of our fathers,_

_The sins of our young._

_No!_

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

_God save us everyone,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?_

_Ooh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

I thought about all that Pitch has done to me.

_Oh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky._

_Lift me up,_

_Let me go..._

I thought about the Guardians.

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

I mostly thought about Abigail, my best friend.

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed. I charged up my energy as the Nightmares got closer.

"NO!" I yelled as I released my energy, destroying the Nightmares in an electrifying shockwave. I looked around and saw nothing. Without warning, I turned around as Pitch knocked me into a wall. I fell down, powerless to stop him. Abigail tried attacking him, but Pitch grabbed her and knocked her down.

"Ty!" Abigail yelled as Pitch continued to drag her away.

"Abigail. No." I weakly replied, reaching my hand out, unable to save her. She and Pitch disappeared as I blacked out.


	7. Lift Me Up, Let Me Go

_**I don't own RotG or Linkin Park**_  
Roads Untraveled

Chapter 7: Lift Me Up, Let Me Go

_Angel's POV_

(Author's Note: When I say whose POV it is, for Abigail, it will say Angel because that's her Guardian name.)

I couldn't do anything as Pitch dragged me away. I screamed for Ty, but he was probably gone. Pitch and I then appeared in his lair. He threw me into one of the cages hanging from the ceiling. He disappeared as I thought about Ty. I began to quietly sing to myself.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I turned to Pitch, his face scarier than ever. "To lose the one you love?"

"How would you know? You don't understand." I answered, but that made him furious.

"I know _exactly _what it feels like to lose a loved one! You don't know what I've gone through!" Pitch yelled as he grabbed the bars of the cage. "It's because of what I've lost that I became Pitch Black!"

"I didn't know." I replied.

"The Fearlings sensed my weakness: my daughter. They mimicked her voice and I opened the door and then there was…nothing but _Pitch Black_." He released his grip on the bars and looked down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"I don't want your sympathy!" He yelled, looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"One task is complete." Pitch replied, walking around. Suddenly, he appeared right next to me as I backed away, afraid. "You're greatest fear is that Volt will never love you. And worst of all, you're afraid that you'll lose him. Well, that's done." He kept getting closer and closer until he was mere millimeters away from my face. "I notice the fear in your eyes. It seems you are afraid after all." Pitch pulled me closer to whisper something into my ear. "After I destroy the rest of the Guardians, you'll be last. I want to see all of the fear in your eyes before I destroy _you_. I've already killed your boyfriend and I won't hesitate to do the exact same to you." Pitch disappeared.

I just sat there in silence for a few moments, eventually breaking down into tears. As tears fell from my fearful eye and streamed down my cheek, I whispered something quietly to myself. "Ty, I love you." I lied down on the floor of the cage, closing my eyes, and falling asleep.

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter was short. Next chapter is the final chapter and it will be much,much,much longer.**


	8. Outfought

**It's the finale! I will make a sequel. Enjoy! _I don't own RotG or Linkin Park or Michelle Branch_**

* * *

Roads Untraveled

Chapter 8: Outfought

_Volt's POV_

I opened my eyes, waking up buried in the freezing snow. I stood up and looked around to find no one. Abigail was gone and so was Pitch. I knelt down and put my hands to my face, mad at myself. I then looked up at the moon and became furious.

"Why did you choose me?! I can't beat Pitch! He's too strong! My powers destroy everything! I'm not a Guardian! And if I am, then what the hell is my center?!" I yelled, ready to say one final thing. "Tell me!" I was then blinded by a white, shining light.

* * *

_Angel's POV_

"Sweet dreams, my dear Guardians." I woke up to the sound of Pitch. The other Guardians were tied up, including me. We were all in a dark forest and it was daytime. It was raining hard as the sound of thunder filled the sky. "There aren't any dreams left. Then sweet _nightmares_." Pitch walked over to me with a slight evil grin on his face. "Oh, if only Volt were here, Abigail, I would have the whole collection, my dear." I whimpered in fear as he got closer. "Now, that's a sound I love to hear."

"I hope you burn in hell." I replied.

"I already have." Pitch's grin disappeared into a look that could scare anyone to death. "Watch as all of the children cease to believe in all of you. Tonight, you will all die." Pitch explained before laughing evilly in triumph. "Everyone will fear Pitch Black, the Nightmare King."

* * *

_Volt's POV_

A white figure came down and landed in front of me. I realized that it was the Man in the Moon. He spoke in an ominous tone.

"Volt, I chose you to be a Guardian because you are fierce and helpful. Your powers do not destroy, they create. And your center?"

"What am I a Guardian of?" I curiously asked.

"You are the Guardian of Light. That's who you are and will be forever. You have always been a Guardian, ever since you were born. It is your destiny." I slightly smiled when he said that. "Take this power and defeat Pitch."

"Thank you." I closed my eyes as he placed his hand on my forehead. He disappeared when I opened my eyes. I felt more powerful than ever. Suddenly, I sensed something. The Guardians were in trouble. I launched into the air with my static thrusters and flew towards the Guardians at ultrasonic speed.

"Abigail, I'm coming for you."

* * *

_Later_

_Third POV_

Pitch laughed in victory as everyone around the world feared him. As it continued to storm, lightning struck in the distance. The Guardians looked as the lightning got closer and closer and closer. All of a sudden, Volt emerged from the clouds and rocketed towards Pitch. Pitch was angered while the Guardians were overjoyed, mostly Abigail.

"Kill him!" Pitch yelled as his Nightmare Dragon appeared and flew towards Volt. It swung its tail at Volt, knocking him down, crashing into the ground.

Pitch looked down at the rubble, waiting to see if he survived. A few moments later, Volt emerged and flew up, stopping to change direction. He rocketed towards the dragon as it charged, flying towards Volt. It let out a massive roar as Volt moved at ultrasonic speed. The two kept on getting closer and closer. Then impact. Volt flew so fast that he tore through the dragon; flying through it and causing it explode into small particles of black dust.

"No!" Pitch yelled as the dust fell like snow. "Very well, let's see if you can withstand a nightmare blast." Pitch blasted Volt, who was engulfed in the blast. Pitch ceased to observe the remains and he was shocked. When the smoke cleared, Volt was just standing still, unscathed. He launched all of his nightmares at Volt, but he blasted all of the nightmares into oblivion.

Volt ran onto a tilted broken tree and noticed that lightning was about to strike. He leaped off the tree and the lightning hit him, giving him more power. He activated his static thrusters and rocketed towards Pitch, who was shocked to see that he was losing. Volt tackled Pitch to the ground, but Pitch knocked him away.

Pitch continuously blasted Volt, but he kept blocking them with a polarity wall. Eventually, Volt got the upperhand and prepared to strike. He threw his hands in the air and brought them down, kneeling down as well. Volt brought down a lightning strike on Pitch.

"Take it!" Volt yelled as he continued to shock the Nightmare King. He finally stopped, looking at the sizzling Boogeyman. Pitch looked up and he got furious. He grabbed Volt and flew into the sky. The two were locked in a stalemate.

"You and your friends will die! I'll kill you last so you can watch as your girlfriend dies!" Pitch yelled as he pushed Volt back. That pissed Volt off. He pushed Pitch even harder, charging up his power in the process. He yelled as his eyes glowed bright yellow. All of his power exploded in a yellow electric shockwave. The Guardians were released in the process. They ran over to the smoke cloud, searching for the two, waiting for the victor to emerge.

* * *

_Angel's POV_

We found Pitch lying in the ground. His eyes were wide as he breathed heavily. He was so shocked that he couldn't speak at all. Suddenly, Ty appeared and grabbed Pitch by the collar. His eyes were still glowing yellow.

"What are you?" Pitch asked in fear.

"I'm the Guardian of Light." Ty answered. "If you ever hurt them again, I will hurt you more than I just did right now. If you hurt her," he pointed at me, "I will kill you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Now, go." Ty released his grip on Pitch, letting him go. Pitch ran away, frightened by him. Ty looked at me, his eyes returning to normal. We both smiled at each other.

I ran towards Ty and leapt into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck. Suddenly, I closed my eyes and kissed him as if my life depended on it. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I placed one hand on his cheek. It was so passionate and romantic. It lasted for a few moments before we broke away.

"I love you, Tyler." I replied, looking into his grey eyes.

"I love you, Abigail." Ty said before kissing me again. We broke away again when Bunny interrupted.

"Get a room, you two love ponies." We all laughed as the clouds cleared and the sun shined.

* * *

_On New Year's Eve_

I walked into North's new workshop and it was the same. It was New Year's Eve and we were all there. I walked in just in time to hear Ty sing. He smiled at me as I sat down. I returned the smile as he started.

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_Oh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

_God save us everyone,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?_

_For the sins of our hands,_

_The sins of our tongues,_

_The sins of our fathers,_

_The sins of our young._

_No!_

_And when I close my eyes tonight,_

_To symphonies of blinding light!_

_God save us everyone,_

_Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?_

_Ooh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky!_

_Oh!_

_Like memories in cold decay,_

_Transmissions echoing away,_

_Far from the world of you and I,_

_Where oceans bleed into the sky._

_Lift me up,_

_Let me go..._

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun_

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

_God bless us everyone,_

_We're a broken people living under loaded gun._

_And it can't be outfought,_

_It can't be outdone,_

_It can't be outmatched,_

_It can't be outrun._

_No!_

We all applauded before I walked over to Ty and kissed him.

"I'm going to sing. The song from my first night as a Guardian." I explained.

"Ok. I love you, Abigail." Ty replied.

"I love you, Ty." I then started singing as Tyler sat down.

_Turn it inside out so I can see _

_The part of you that's drifting over me _

_And when I wake you're, you're never there _

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere _

_You're everywhere_

I thought about Tyler the whole time I was singing.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are _

_'Cause every time I look _

_You're never there _

_And every time I sleep _

_You're always there _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone_

He's a great guy, nice. He's kind and helpful.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that _

_You might not be real _

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep _

_I try to wash the pain away from me _

_Away from me _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_I'm not alone _

_I am not alone _

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _

He's also cute.

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand _

_The beauty that's within _

_It's now that we begin _

_You always light my way _

_I hope there never comes a day _

_No matter where I go _

_I always feel you so _

Ty's caring and compassionate.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see _

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_'Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I catch my breath _

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

_I'm not alone _

_You're in everyone I see _

_So tell me _

_Do you see me?_

Everyone cheered as I finished. I looked at Ty and smiled at him. My attention then turned to the clock and I noticed that there was only ten seconds left. I quickly ran towards Tyler and leapt into his arms, pressing my lips against his. It was New Year's Day. We then broke away after a few romantic moments.

"Happy New Year's." We both smiled at each other before I pulled Ty into another passionate kiss.

The End


	9. Bloopers!

**_I do not own RotG or Jak and Daxter or Die Hard With A Vengence_  
Roads Untraveled**

(Bonus) Chapter 9: Bloopers!

_Chapter 1_

**_Deleted Scene #1_**

"What is he doing?" Bunny curiously asked as he looked into the snow globe and watched as Volt landed on top of a building.

"Sitting in a f***ing room! How the hell should I know?" Jack replied before everyone laughed.

* * *

"Forgive and forget, right?" Bunny added with a smirk on his face.

"This isn't a game!" Jack replied before they all looked at the camera. Volt then walked into the room and walked up to Jack.

"Right now, get out." Everyone laughed. "Nice reference, asshole." Everyone still laughed.

"I had to put that in there, Volt. I had to."

"Referencing one of the greatest video games of all time, _Jak._"

* * *

"Hey, Vote." Jack said before Volt started laughing. "What?'

"You said, 'Hey, _Vote_.' Instead of Volt, you idiot."

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"Then, quit shocking my fairies when they're out collecting teeth. You're destroying the memories of children." Tooth explained as she become angry, her voice getting a little louder.

"I didn't even see those motherf***ers!" Volt yelled as everyone started laughing. A few seconds later, he joined the rest of the group.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Everyone will fear Pitch Black, the Nightmare King!" There was whispering in the background. Pitch looked at Volt. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Racist bastard'." Everyone laughed as Pitch frowned and walked away.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Volt!" Everyone except for Sandman (obviously) yelled as we all hugged him. Volt pushed them all away instantly.

"No, my name is Zeus." Volt replied as everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Zeus?" Jack curiously asked.

"Yeah, Zeus. As in Father of Apollo? Mount Olympus? Don't-f***-with-me-or-I'll-shove-a-lightning-bolt- up-your-ass, Zeus! You got a problem with that?"

After few awkward moments of silence, everyone in the room, including Volt, burst out laughing.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"Very well, let's see if you can withstand a nightmare blast." Pitch blasted Volt, who was engulfed in the blast.

"All brothers can withstand any punch you throw, you racist motherf***er." Volt replied as Pitch walked away, pissed off.

**The End**


End file.
